Red Coats
by Pulchritudinem
Summary: In 1765, when Parliament and the King get word that America is keeping a child refuge in his home, England is sent to check if the rumours are true, but when he finds out what's really happening, will he betray his country and keep quiet, or will he do whatever it takes to keep his hold and authority on America, even if it means hurting him and the child he holds so dear?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any original Hetalia characters! Those belong to Hime-papy! I only own characters not in the original anime or manga and the plot! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~1765~**

"Alfred!" the small child called eagerly for her big brother. As the girl ran merrily towards the country, sending the tale of her dress flying behind as well as her silky brunette hair, the teen looked up, a wide grin spreading across his face and his sky blue eyes shined. He chuckled as the child innocently pressed a small banquet of wild flowers into his chest.

"Aren't they pretty, big brother?" she cheered.

He hugged her, bringing her closer to him and affectionately brushing her hair with his fingers.

"Yeah, thank you."

The girl hugged her brother back, holding tightly onto his clothes and giggling pleased.

"I'm glad they give you some time off every once in a while to relax and come home to me; I miss and worry about you very much…"the girl smiled faintly, pulling away so that she could see her brother's face.

He smiled warily, but much more lively than he did last night when he finally arrived. All the tension building up between his people and those from his owner's country was really stressing him out. He wasn't sure what to do and was worried that things were going to only get worse, but the feelings of him and his country had changed, and he knew that there was no turning back now. Even so, a part of him wanted him to stop, but he could not deny his emotions. He had a feeling that something big was soon going to happen, and he sensed that his owner, too, could feel it which was making his country anxious and on edge. He shook his head, trying to not mind that now and focus more on his little sister. He knew fretting over the issue would only get him nowhere.

"I miss and worry about you too. You know that I hate leaving you on your own…" he rested his hand on her small shoulder. "But you don't have to worry about me, everything's fine." He lied, ruffling the girl's hair.

The child giggled. "Big brother! You'll mess up my hair if you keep doing that!" she whined childishly, only joking.

The teen laughed. "I'll mess it up if I want to!"

"Then I'll mess your hair up too!" the girl proclaimed, ambitious to not let him get away with it. "Feel my vengeance!" The girl cried as she ran her tiny hands into the country's dirty blonde hair.

America grinned amused. "How dare you! You'll pay for that, missy!" he surprise attacked her by leaping at her and tickling her sides, earning a juvenile fit of giggles from the girl as she tried to hold back.

As the two went at it, fighting and struggling to get playful revenge on each other, they hadn't noticed a carriage trotting from afar heading in their direction. They rolled in the flowery, vast lawn until they both looked like wild animals from some mad forest that only existed in fairy tales.

The teen rolled off the child, his arms ajar as he grasped for air. "Whew...!" He breathed.

Still giggling, the girl sat up smoothing out her dress free of any soil or grass, unaware of how hysterical she looked.

America sat up as well, laughing while pointing at the child comically. "Hahaha! You should see how ridiculous you look!" he teased.

The girl cocked her brow in what she imagined to be in a rather malicious way. "You're one to talk. You should try looking at _yourself._" she smirked, but instead of it looking evil, it just looked plain cute.

He gave her a funny look as he patted some dirt off his waistcoat, but just shook his head and chuckled, reaching for a leaf that was tucked in her sister's tangled hair. He grinned in triumph as he waved the leaf in her face for her to see. "Growing leaves on our heads are we?"

The girl snatched the leaf back blowing it away in his face. "It would appear so, dear brother." She said in a sarcastic manner.

Before the teen could respond, the sound of a horse whinnying and its hooves clicking on hard pavement was finally minded by the two. By then, the carriage had pulled in, allowing a young man in a red coat to step out making him known for the first time. The man nodded to the rider of the carriage as he rode off. From a distance, he was hard to make out, but as he neared the pair, his features became visible.

Unlike the girl, America was able to define the man immediately.

"Red coat." The teen mumbled scornfully.

The child looked up at her brother in puzzlement, but instead of a clarification he just ran a hand through his messy hair to neaten it again and fluffed her dress out for her as well as fixing her hair. She caught something grumbled like, "What would he think if he saw us like this" and "don't want to make myself look unfit to take care of her". _Who and what was he talking about?_ She tilted her head as she pondered this.

America stood up, dusting off his knees and standing in front of the child, the girl following his lead and getting up as well.

The young man stopped in front of America, bearing with him a letter that he handed to the teen as he bowed slightly. "Good evening, America." He said, eyeing him from beneath the rim of his hat.

America picked up the tiny banquet of wild flowers that was next to his right foot and sighed, receiving the letter. "Alright, why are you here?" Tucking the banquet in his left arm, he slit the envelope with his index finger, sliding the fancy card out and began scanning over it.

"Surely you know why." The blonde man said blandly, eyeing his gloves with minimal interest. "And whatever did happen to greetings?" he added curtly, noticing America's rudeness and sticking it to him.

Behind America's legs, the small child studied their visitor's appearance with a child's usual curiosity. He wasn't very tall; in fact, America was a head taller than him. He had shiny golden locks and sad emerald green eyes that reflected like a jewel in the sunlight. He was a pale handsome man that didn't appear to be older than America at all, very lean, healthy, and stressed looking, as if he had stayed up many nights over something. To the girl, his formal well-made outfit consisting of a fancy red coat, white pants that fit to his legs perfectly, and black shiny boots gave him a princely image that she only imagined in the stories America would read to her at night. She looked up at him admiringly and secretively behind her big brother's legs.

America sighed, knowing that this man wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily, not without a fight anyways. "Sorry, I guess that was in poor taste of me. How do you do?" He gave in, no longer caring. "I had a feeling you would come, but why did it have to be here?" he frowned as he shoved the letter back in its envelope, sliding it in a pocket inside his coat. "There are plenty of single women who could deal with a red coat." He reminded, obviously upset by the man's arrival and appeared to not show any signs of trying to hide it whatsoever.

The visitor scoffed. "Don't be silly, I'm a gentleman, not a freeloader! And besides, I have my reasons in coming here. God knows I'd rather be at a lady's house but I had limited permission to stay strictly at your place with the help of some rumors that have aroused in my country."

A suspicious glare formed in the handsome teen's face as the gentleman said this, but before he was even able to reply, something tugged at his coat with small force, making him look down instinctively. He noticed the girl shyly look up into his disturbed eyes with an inquiring look.

"Big brother, who's that?" the child blinked curiously.

America gripped the girl's hand softly yet protectively as the extremely young and high voice made the blonde man take notice of her fully, scanning over her features with a hand on his chin as if trying to figure something out, looking innocent all the while. "That man's name is England." He said flatly but obviously in a more caring way than that of which he spoke to their visitor.

"England?" she mimicked in her childish voice that made both men grin goofily at her adorableness.

"That's right." The British man spoke, bending down slightly over to the girl as he placed his hands on his knees. "So, tell me, who might you be, little lady?" England grinned to show the girl that he was friendly and meant no threat to her at all.

A small and pleased smile grew slowly over the girl's pink chubby cheeks cheerily as the man called her that. She enjoyed the sound of the nickname, especially sense she had never heard a cuter name given to her before. _'Little Lady'._ She repeated over in her mind contently. "My name is Stephanie." The girl curtsied politely like the way America had taught her.

"Stephanie, is it?" England chuckled. "What a pretty name."

The girl was practically red by now in delight. "Yes sir, Stephanie F. Jones!" she continued on with innocent pride as she was oblivious to the fact that mentioning the rest of her name wasn't a good idea.

The gentleman's eyes widened in surprise at the girl's last comment as America responded with a light blush on his cheeks.

"So…" England eye's narrowed at the teen suspiciously with wrong thoughts piling up in his mind when America frowned and crossed his arms in his defense, throwing him a look as if reminding him that he shouldn't come to conclusions before he knew the whole story.

"Don't even think about it! You're getting the wrong idea! We're j-just…." He trailed off not knowing how to explain it towards where the man understood, but without upsetting the girl either.

"Alfred is my big brother!" the girl hopped up cheerfully with her arms stretched apart as the man turned up from watching the girl towards America, giving him a mocking smile.

"I think I get it, but you've got a lot of explaining to do unless you want this to get out to the public." England warned sternly.

America sighed helplessly while the girl hugged his leg affectionately.

"Won't you come in for some tea, Sir England?" the girl offered with an air of politeness and innocence.

The British man smiled delightfully at the girl's adorable character of a grown up lady and as if her last comment was the ticket that confirmed his stay, he tipped his head slightly like a gentleman. "Why as a matter of fact, I would love some tea after my long and weary voyage here, and please, you may call me England, as it is just as sufficient, thank you!"

Cheering and skipping towards the front porch, the girl led the two men into the considerably large dwelling, America leaving to make the tea and the girl staying with the exception of the British man's interest sparking, insisting that the girl stay while he wait.

Placing his hat and jacket on the rack next to the entrance shortly after walking into the house which was familiar to him, he wandered into the living room and sat himself onto the sofa to make himself comfortable, with the girl trailing behind to accompany as he wished.

"So, little lady," he addressed as he noticed her scrambling up onto the sofa with some effort. "How old may you be?"

Looking down at her tiny fingers for a moment, she looked up with a big, proud grin on her face. "I'm five!" she demonstrated by having all five fingers sticking out.

The young man chuckled, patting his lap with an offering smile. "Come, sit here."

Obediently, the child curiously walked up to the man and wiggled herself onto his thighs until she was comfortable against the man's body.

As the Englishman wrapped his arms around the girl, he couldn't help but notice her gaze up into his emerald green eyes with curious fascination, causing him to break out into a smile. "So," he began, trying to get answers from the girl directly. "You live here with your elder brother, Alfred, right?"

She blinked up at him. "Yes, little gentleman."

He stopped smiling, surprised. "Little gentleman?"

"I liked it when you called me little lady, so I thought I'd call you little gentleman…" the girl fiddled with her fingers shyly A light blush playing on her cheeks.

"You know what," the man bent down to rest his head on the girl's small shoulder lightly. "I rather like that name, little lady." He winked, earning a giggle from the girl.

"So how would you like it if I were to maybe stay here for a while?" The man asked with a playful nudge in her cheek. "I mean, if it is alright with you of course."

"Really?" The girl looked more than pleased as she gave a delighted smile. "Yay! Of course you can stay! That way, I get to have two brothers!"

He smiled warmly down at her. "Well, aren't you spoilt?" he teased.

"I wouldn't say that, little gentleman!" she pushed his shoulder playfully, filling the house with her joyous laughter, the British man's mixing in with hers, until America caught the girl's and England's attention, walking in with a plate full of biscuits and tea.

"Oh! Big brother! Have you heard the news? Sir England has decided to stay with us!" the girl cheered.

America gave a sour smile, pretending to have not known. "Oh really know? Well isn't that just great?" he said in a halfhearted tone.

"Yes, big brother!" she perked up.

England gave a devious smirk as he petted the girl's hair like he had known her for as long as America had, which succeeded in ticking him off like he had anticipated.

The British gentleman grinned maliciously. "So, Alfred? What exactly is the story behind this?"

"Bikki!" the girl cried out softly as America handed her a biscuit wrapped in a napkin, almost dropping it when he heard the question.

He looked rather uncomfortable as he shuffled around in his seat. "Well…she's my sister…" he watched her carefully as she bit into a biscuit gratefully and adorably, managing to get sugar allover her face.

He shook his head and smiled softly, leaning in over the table to wipe her face with his napkin and causing her to whine slightly.

"Really?" England eyed the child, obviously not quite convinced. It's not like they did not look alike, or that it mattered saying as similarities did not apply to siblings country wise, nor was it that they didn't act similar because heaven knows they were all but unrelated in all these aspects. Even so, something said that he was not quite related to her…at least not in blood.

America looked annoyed and sighed. "Yeah."

"I like Sir England a lot! He's so handsome and gentle." The girl unexpectedly claimed, unaware of how wrong it sounded to America or how badly it would throw him off.

The teen's eyes widened, spitting out his tea in utter surprise.

"E-excuse me..?" he choked out.

The young man blushed pleased at her remark. "Y-you really think so, my lady?"

With an un-amused face, America wiped his mouth dully.

The girl smiled innocently. "Oh yes! Very much so, little gentleman!"

America spat out his tea yet a second time as he noticed his nemeses gain such an affectionate nickname already in such a short given time.

The other man only blushed even more as he basked in her praise. "Ah, but little lady, you must not flatter me so, for it is I who should be saying such lovely things to such a sweet girl."

"Oh, isn't he just _lovely_, Alfred?!" The girl reached up to wrap her arms around the gentleman's head, completely charmed by the young man as he smiled somewhat shyly, embarrassed at all the kind things she kept saying about him.

America was about to spit his tea yet again but caught himself just in time, swallowing hard and unpleasantly from his disgust.

"K-kids are so i-innocent, a-aren't they..?" he choked out.

The girl laughed. "America is so funny and cute, isn't he, England?"

It was England's turn to spit his tea out in utter surprise and disapproval.

"I-I wouldn't s-say _t-that!_" England coughed out hoarsely.

On the other hand, America was almost crying tears of joy.

"Oh, silly Alfred!" The girl giggled.

He snatched her up from the British man's lap and squished his cheeks against her plump ones.

"For you, maybe!" he grinned happily, England folding his arms angrily.

The blue-eyed teen began to tickle her neck with his nose playfully, making both men melt in her fit of juvenile laughter, although there was a hint of strain in her laugh, as if she was tired.

It was then America remembered to look at his watch as his eyes widened, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I say! It's about time for your nap, wouldn't you agree? It looks to be about three 'o'clock, and I don't want you up all night! Geez, I guess I just lost track of time, ha-ha…" He chuckled. "Now, off to bed! Or else you'll become a living zombie!" he grinned as the girl looked up at him helplessly, the teen never putting her down.

"But I'm not even tired, big brother!" she whined, wanting to stay with him for a bit more along with their new friend.

The young individual just smiled warmly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Don't you think I'm a bit old for naps, Alfred?" she mumbled out with effort, trying to make it sound livelier than she felt.

He looked up thoughtfully for a few seconds and then blinked back down at her with his answer. "No, I don't. I think it's rather normal actually. You need your sleep, you goober." He poked her nose, not being able to withhold his childlike smile from her any longer.

The girl gave up as she knew very well that she would not be able to win this one and America knew she did when she wrapped her arms around his neck for support, showing that all signs of resistance had faltered. America could only come up with the conclusion that she really was tired, otherwise she'd definitely be putting up more of a fight.

"All righty then, off we go!" he cheered, leading the way to Stephanie's room as the girl held back a yawn and let herself be carried, which she usually objected to while England followed close behind, he himself being curious to how this would turn out.

When they got to the neat, child-like room, the blonde man was given the chance to glance around, noticing many photos and small portraits of Stephanie and America, smiling, accompanied by many stuffed animals that practically surrounded the room along with other knick knacks such as old gadgets, parts, and clockwork pieces…just useless stuff. His eyes focused on a toy box where he recognized many of Alfred's old toys that he had owned when he was under his own care, and then it hit him. He saw the handmade soldiers he himself had individually painted for America and felt a pang in his heart at this sight and thought that his brother never did throw them away. It was obvious that he did still care for those soldiers if he was willing to keep them and let such an important person play with them too, as if passing them down to his next self. He felt grateful and sorrowful. Did that mean he still cared for him? And if he did, what about the tension building like a wall between them? Surely it was there, separating them further each day, so why did he…?

England felt his eyes sting, but held back any tears that threatened to show weakness as he watched carefully how America tucked in the girl like the gentleman had when Alfred was his underling, seeing the resemblances more clearly now. The blue eyed teen leaned forward to kiss the child's forehead and smooth her hair back affectionately, passing her a teddy bear that bore a red color with a medal star pendent that hung from it, tinkling at the girl's side soothingly.

_Will she also grow unattached to America as he did to me? Will the past repeat itself?_

He stared at the scene that had unfolded before him as his mind flooded with reminiscent times taking their form in the tears that burned inside him.

_All I want is to protect America…really…I just also need to be stronger, so that I can enforce that…so…_

"Good night, Al." The girl smiled, her face drifting from this world as she struggled to keep her eyes opened.

He bent down to let the girl hold his hand one last time before she left him and cuddled her cheek with his nose. "Good night, kiddo."

At this point, England was on his way out, his footsteps soft as he tried not to disturb the pair but only made it to the door frame when he stopped.

"Good night, little gentleman."

His heart stopped, a light blush being shielded by his bangs as he gulped back in audibly. He didn't turn around.

"Good night, little lady." He said almost in a whisper and walked out, his hand clenching at his sides as he disappeared into the hallway with only the faint sounds of his boots echoing around the house.

**Chapter 1**

**~End~**

* * *

**Okay! So now that THAT'S out of the way, this story _is _ongoing! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me! I get writers block easily, so it may take some time before I can actually get another chapter out. This is going to be one of those long Fics so...oh boy are we in for a ride. But I will see what I can do! I hope you liked the first chapter! I will post more when I get the time to write! thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
